In the office
by starstruckgazer
Summary: Byakuya thinks it's high time to put his desk to good use. Byaren. Estabilished relationship, language, yaoi and PWP.


He was slammed against the desk in a heated frenzy of bodies, lips and tongues. He moaned as his mouth was claimed again and that dexterous tongue delved in his mouth, swishing wildy against his own, feeling like velvet. The kiss went on for several minutes before both parties gasped for air.

Renji knew he had to speak up now or let their lovemaking continue and throw caution to the winds.

His lover was already moving his lips closer to his own, so he opened his mouth to start talking, but Byakuya wouldn't have any of that. He latched his mouth onto the redhead's neck, sucking just on the spot that always had Renji moaning in pleasure.

"Ahh… Taichou… I-I don't think doing it h-here is the best of ideas…"

Byakuya detached himself from his subordinate's neck before arching an aristocratic eyebrow, as if questioning the other's intelligence. They worked in an office, for God's sake, so they might as well fuck there too.

"What gives you this idea, Renji?"

Renji was painfully aware he was pinned on a desk with a pissed-off Byakuya Kuchiki (who still had Senbonzakura too close to his person for his liking) looming over him, but he couldn't imagine the division members' reactions and comments as they heard them have sex in the office, and he knew he was _very_ vocal.

"Umm… everybody would hear us, and … you know… they'd think I was sleepin' with you to get a promotion or something…"

"Renji… you are seriously the most idiotic person I know. The room is soundproof." he deadpanned.

"Oh."

And Renji didn't have time to utter another word, because Byakuya had pushed their mouths together again, saliva and breath mingling in the best of ways. The older man's hands started roaming over his chest, opening his kosode to reveal the sight he'd been longing to see since earlier this morning. He reached toward his fukutaicho's nipple, tweaking it as Renji moaned into the kiss.

He separated his lips from the redhead's, only to latch them onto the other's earlobe, one of Renji's most sensible spots, sucking harshly as his fukutaicho let out a low groan.

His mouth trailed from there to his neck, making sure to leave marks everywhere, as Renji became putty beneath him. When he reached the man's perfect pink nipples, he couldn't help but lick his lips before sucking the hard nub of flesh in front of him, hearing Renji moaning loudly further up, and repeated the whole routine on the other pink perfection. His mouth kept trailing downwards, as his hands reached to grope the man's ass, earning a pleasured grunt from the fukutaicho. He threw all patience to the winds and divested the man under him of his pants, sandals and tabi as fast as he could while throwing off all his clothing except his hakama.

Renji was flushed and so goddamn hard he wished Byakuya would stop staring and get to business. He reminded him with a nudge of the foot and his taicho was once again smashing his lips on Renji's, at the same time grinding their erections together, the delicious friction between their groins sending shocks of pleasure down each other's spine with every thrust of their hips. Renji tugged at Byakuya's pants, attempting to pull them down, and after a lenghty struggle with the knots and other technicalities, he finally managed to remove the ghastly piece of sewn-up cloth from his lover's body, revealing the man's cock, leaking just like his. Byakuya reached his hand towards the drawer and dug around in it, finally extracting the bottle of lube from the now messy drawer.

Slicking three fingers up, he didn't waste time in warnings or other things, he had to be inside the redhead _now_. Half a day of abstinence could drive a man insane.

He added a second finger almost immediately, searching for Renji's prostate. The quicker he found it, the faster the fun would begin.

"Ahhhhh… Byakuya… I _need_ you!". Renji was desperate now, pushing against the intruding fingers, trying to get some relief. His taichou complied, slicking up his cock and thrusting with one smooth motion into the redhead, as the male in question latched his legs around the other's back. Hearing Renji moan had always been one of the most arousing things he knew.

Renji grunted in discomfort and had only a moment to think about the initial pain of penetration before his lover pulled out completely and slammed back in, straight on his prostate. Pain was immediately forgotten as Byakuya kept pistoning in and out of him, the feeling of the other man's cock inside him so amazing he could only throw his head back and moan as Byakuya started sucking on his throat, leaving more marks.

"F-faster…"

Byakuya didn't respond, but looked at him with molten silver eyes as he quickened his pace, Renji nearing the edge. The other man's hand moved down to wrap around his weeping cock, tugging a little before pumping him in time to his thrusts.

"F-fuck… **Byakuya**!" Renji came violently, splattering the older man's chest and the desk with his load. The noble followed a few seconds later, filling Renji's beautiful ass with his cum, as he uttered his lover's name reverently in his ear.

They both panted harshly for a few instants, still on the post-orgasmic wave of pleasure before Byakuya pulled out. Renji looked over the captain's shoulder, only to see a new recruit, who'd passed out because of blood loss.

Byakuya glanced at her and smirked.

"We should do this more often."

Renji had the feeling that sitting down in the future would be near impossible.


End file.
